A Different Kind of Hero
by RandomClarinetPlayer
Summary: Another gamer-sucked-into-video-game story. Most ones I've read all sound the same, so I'm hoping this one will be different.


**A quick author's note:**

**Hello, fellow Legend of Zelda fans! I probably shouldn't be starting a new fan fiction, but I feel like it should be done! So, before you enter my story, there's a few things you need to know.  
**

**1) This is a little bit AU. The reason I say this is because Link is replaced by an OC in this story. Kind of, It's complicated. It'll make sense when you read it.  
**

**2) There's an OC! I don't plan on any romance, but who knows how this story will unfold?  
**

**3) It's based on Ocarina of Time, with some Ben Drowned references.  
**

**So, without further adieu, enjoy my story!  
**

* * *

Yet again…

Nothing.

A small sigh escapes my lips as I shut my car's door. The search for old N64 games is not going anywhere today. A few weeks ago, I had found a nice copy of Mario Kart 64, but today…

Nothing.

I start my car and pull out of the driveway. Garage sales usually held nice treasures, in the form of old video games. This was how I usually spent my weekends, searching for video games or playing the ones I had discovered. I push a strand of light blue hair out of my eyes. Having a social life is over-rated anyways.

I glance around as I drive through the quiet neighborhood streets, careful to avoid hitting a child's bike laying in the street. When I turn the corner, I see a sign advertising a garage sale. I pull into the driveway and see that I am the only one there. An elderly man is sitting in a lawn chair just inside the garage. I shut my car off and step into the warm, late spring air. The man eyes me suspiciously. At 5'5, with blue layered hair, and an assortment of four piercing in each ear, I probably didn't look like the nicest person around.

I walk up to the entrance of his slightly cluttered garage. "Good afternoon, sir." I greet. A surprised smile flits across his wrinkled face, probably from my polite greeting. "Good afternoon!" He calls back. "I have exactly what your looking for!" Before I can get another word in, he stands from his chair and walks deeper into the garage. I frown, but as fast as he left, he returns, a small brown box in his hands. He hands pushes it into my arms, almost forcefully. "I think it's perfect for you." He says with a knowing nod. He walks back to the garage, calling over his shoulder, "I'll even give it to you for free!"

And then the garage door closes. I barely have enough time to step outside of the garage.

I look down at the nondescript brown box that is, apparently, now mine. I glance up at the house. It seems normal enough, two stories, grey in color. It's not a scary castle with lighting striking in the background or anything. I purse my lips and return to my car.

The entire way home, I keep glancing at the box on the passenger seat suspiciously. I really didn't know what to expect from it, but how bad could it be?

When I get home, my mom is in the kitchen, probably preparing to make dinner. I greet my mother and head upstairs to my room. The walls are painted black, and stacks upon stacks of video games are scattered around my room. I sit down on my bed, the box in my lap. I pull open the top, not sure of what to expect.

Inside the box is a small golden box with the logo, "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time" printed on it. I pull it out and open it. A grey cartridge falls into my open palm. A perfect game, that looked like it had never been opened before. Despite my elation, I frown. How did the old man know exactly I was looking for a video game? No, how did he know I was looking for this specific video game?

I feel hesitation as I place the cartridge in my Nintendo 64. I grab the controller and sit in a bean bag chair in front of my large television. The game opens up normally, and I press the start button to begin a game. There are no save files, so I choose file 1 and name it "Link". after I name the file, I press "Start game". A huge, almost comical yawn escapes my lips. I feel tired. I realize my eyes are having trouble staying open. Why am I so tired all of a sudden?

Though, I'm sure a short nap before I play won't hurt anyone…

* * *

**So, not much happened in this chapter, aside from the introduction of my OC, whose name you will learn in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, so review, follow, all that jazz. Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
